The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing the variety Bridal Pink, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,851 with pollen of the variety Polynesian Sunset, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,530.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety of the hybrid tea class, but with blooms also borne in attractive clusters of large flowers, in a color range between the two parent varieties. This objective was substantially achieved along with other desirable improvements as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics which are obvious in the new variety and which distinguish it from its parents and from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. A vigorous, upright plant of the hybrid tea type.
2. Main canes and side branches terminating in clusters of several blooms during Spring and early Summer growth.
3. Bud and flower color near Wilson's Chinese Coral.
4. Very little fragrance.
Asexual reproduction of this new cultivar by budding as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.